


Memories of Gregson

by trillian_jdc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Jealousy, M/M, Meeting the Old Flame, Texting, ex-boyfriend, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: DI Toby Gregson and DI Greg Lestrade have history together. When Gregson comes to London years later, Greg finds his new relationship tested.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Tobias Gregson/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: A Little Hope





	Memories of Gregson

Greg shook his head, although no one was watching. Finally alone in his office, he sighed as his thoughts wandered. It had been decades since he'd worked with DI Toby Gregson. 

When he'd finally left Manchester, Gregson stayed. It was the best way to handle the aftermath. They were young and infatuated and each determined to be the best at the job. They kept ending up in bed together, and the passion was addictive, but neither one of them knew how to draw boundaries. With cases and sex and arguments taking up so much time, days bled into nights and they lost track of who each other was. They knew each other's bodies, but they never really knew how to talk to each other. Their connection was more visceral, in more ways than one. They were young and believed in destiny and burned with strong feelings and purpose. 

The combination of work and emotion and competition wasn't good for either of them, although it got cases solved. After one particularly vicious row, an argument where their different backgrounds came between them once again, Greg had had enough. He transferred to London and got on with his life. New city, new start, dating women this time. Look how well that had turned out, he snorted to himself. 

On bad nights, he remembered. Toby had been so pretty then, from a well-off family and not always aware of how much others had to fight for the advantages he'd been given. Greg never really felt in his league. He'd been expecting the last kiss soon after their first one, and that constant overhang of waiting for the shoe to drop ended up bringing it about. Self-fulfilling prophecy, that was. 

He was much older and a bit wiser now. He'd found another posh boy -- and that was a turn-up! -- but this time, they talked. They were honest with each other, and their expectations were more realistic. No starry-eyed talk of forever, and no screaming matches, either. Any couple brought together by a half-crazed former junkie knew realism and sacrifice and keeping one's expectations practical. 

It was still early days for them, too. They'd known each other for years, but it was only recently they'd tried dinner and socializing and hesitant touches and signs of affection. There was a lot of potential there, and no need to rush into anything. Better to build a stronger foundation for the long-term. 

Then today, Gregson had been brought into the Yard, special consultant on a case with potential country-wide impact. Greg had kept a lid on everything, smiling politely as they were introduced. Neither felt it relevant to mention that they already knew each other, and how well. 

Greg suspected no one who knew them both back then was still around. There had to have been rumors -- you don't argue that passionately with someone and not have someone wonder -- but it was so long ago and far away. They had gotten the job done and fit in with the other lads, which meant the stereotypes of those days worked in their favor. Too many of their work mates thought gay meant effeminate, and none of them could even conceive of bisexuality, so it was unlikely they had suspected anything of that sort between the two young men. 

These days, there was a lot more acceptance, but the habits of secrecy die hard. Wasn't relevant, anyway. Gregson and he had been part of a large team divvying up tasks and organizing information. No need to say more than a polite "more coffee?" or "pass that folder over." No chance to speak individually, and no need, either. 

Now that he was back in the present day, Greg finally thought to check his mobile. He'd ignored the buzzing most of the evening, too much on his mind to read texts. When he saw the series of messages, he got a distinct sense of increasing frostiness as they went on and he hadn't answered. 

Best wishes for a quick resolution on this case.   
  
The Yard could have no one better on such an important matter.  
  
My resources are, as always, available to you if you wish assistance.  
  
I see that you've already met the special consultant.   
  
I see that you also have a type.  
  
Working late with the old flame?  
  


He could hear the wasp in that last. He responded _Too late for coffee?_ and drummed his fingers on his desk, hoping he got a response. They'd talked about honest communication and avoiding game-playing, but this was the first time there was the potential of jealousy. 

Greg had it easy. His partner had no previous serious involvements or ex-boyfriends to pop up and disrupt their fledging relationship. He knew he'd have to handle this situation gingerly. Thankfully, a response came through. 

Yes, but you need a ride home. Be out front for the car.  
  


It was something of a gesture towards meeting halfway, which was a good sign. Greg quickly grabbed up his things and headed downstairs. 

Once the car door opened, he slid in and started talking. He needed to nip this in the bud. "'m sorry, lost track of time. Needed a moment to myself after all the group discussions and presentations today." 

"Alone, were you?" The suspicion was still there. 

"Tonight, yes, I was," Greg stated firmly. "I know you checked deep in the records, and you somehow found out about my history with him. Let me tell you about it before making too many conclusions on your own. But not tonight, please." 

Greg reached out and took the other man's hands in his, holding on. "You can trust me. It was a long time ago. And part of my past I haven't shared with too many people. I want you to know, but it's a long story and needs time."

He took a deep breath and continued, making a quick decision that felt right. It was time. "I'd like you to meet him. Well, I'd like him to meet you, to see the person who's important to me now. Can you come in with me tomorrow morning?" 

"Greg, that would mean ... visibility. Your co-workers seeing me. Us. Are you ready for that?" 

"I am. We have something special, and I don't want to hide you. I have faith in us. And you're something to show off. Show Gregson how well I'm doing." He couldn't resist teasing a bit. "And then you can deduce him in person, know you'd enjoy that." 

"Perhaps," came the thoughtful response. "To meet a co-worker, I'd be honored. Yes. Let's do that. I'll drop you home and pick you up tomorrow." 

"Just don't think any more on it tonight, promise me?" Greg worried a bit about that great brain and what it could come up with on its own. 

"Yes, Greg, have no fear. I trust you."

* * *

The next morning, the car pulled up at the Yard. Greg had asked Gregson to meet him in front of the building, and he was there, waiting.

Greg led the conversation. "Toby, didn't get a chance yesterday to speak with you. We'll do some catching up, but first, I want you to meet Mycroft Holmes, my partner." 

Mycroft held out his hand for a shake. "Pleasure, Detective Inspector Gregson." The cool grey eyes swept him up and down, missing nothing. "I've heard good things." 

Gregson shook once, abruptly. "Mr. Holmes. Related to that consultant?" 

"Yes." Mycroft said no more, a small smirk indicating he knew he had the upper hand. 

Greg moved things along. "Sorry to keep this short, but Mycroft has to get to work. Government, you know." Greg turned to him, smiled, and gently kissed his cheek. "See you for dinner at yours?" 

"Of course, Gregory." Mycroft enjoyed playing up his affectations. He addressed the other man, "My apologies for such a flying visit, and my best wishes for a successful outcome to your case. Good day." He gracefully entered the car, Greg holding the door for him, and departed. 

The other two headed into work. "Greg, you've done well," Toby finally said. "I hope he treats you the way you deserve." 

Greg smiled and answered, "Yeah, he does. Better than."

**Author's Note:**

> [WastingYourGum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum) posted fancast images of [James Wilby as Toby Gregson](https://wastingyourgum.tumblr.com/post/139129840233/lestrade-and-gregson-are-the-pick-of-a-bad-lot), and it started me thinking.


End file.
